<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen by D_end_S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386155">Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_end_S/pseuds/D_end_S'>D_end_S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Servamp (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Compulsion, Corporal Punishment, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, OOC, Suffering, Tags Are Hard, Torture, Vampires, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_end_S/pseuds/D_end_S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиган долго думал, как же усмирить и приручить этого хрупкого, пусть только снаружи, и холодного ангела. В самом начале Лихт был строптив и непокорен, ведь ангелы не могут сдаться какой-то нечисти. Вот только он не сразу догадался, что перед ним истинный дьявол.<br/>Ангел, как бы иронично это ни звучало, сломался, когда дьявол решил подарить ему крылья. Ангельские крылья символизируют чистоту и свободу, только в этом случае — насильно отобранную.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higan/Licht Jekylland Todoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Дьявол крепко удерживает юношу, прижимая за талию левой рукой в чёрной перчатке. Пальцы же правой плавно скользят по свежим чувствительным к боли рубцам от ожогов, оставляя поверх них кровоточащие жгучие порезы. Медленно рука перемещается всё ниже по лопаткам, почти невесомо оглаживает сверху вниз линию позвоночника, останавливаясь чуть выше копчика, а затем возвращается наверх, удерживая за дрожащие плечи. Кровь алыми ручьями стекает вниз с ран, покидая хрупкое тело. Красные полосы на бледной, почти белой коже смотрятся восхитительно эстетично и очень возбуждающе, дурманя разум. Хочется ловить языком каждую новую каплю, покрывая раны горячими поцелуями и ощущая во рту пьянящий не хуже дорогого вина сладкий металлический привкус.</p><p>    Ангел в его руках дрожит, невольно прижимаясь к мучителю всем телом, потому что иначе он просто упадёт. Рвано и тяжело дышит, сжимая и кусая бледные сухие губы, чтобы не издавать ни единого стона боли. Тёмная синева радужки сокрыта плотно сжатыми веками, но горячие слезы тяжело скатываются дорожками вниз с дрожащих ресниц.</p><p>    Щелчок пальцами резко ударяет по сознанию. Мгновение — и из линий порезов вырываются наружу языки пламени, обжигая тонкую, словно лист бумаги, кожу. Боль острыми раскалёнными иглами пронзает каждую клеточку тела: глаза резко распахиваются — и из них брызжут солёные капли. Пианист хрипло вскрикивает, резко дёргаясь, но сильные руки крепко сжимают израненное тело, как можно ближе прижимая к себе. Это длится всего лишь пару секунд, но Лихту кажется, что он горит вечность. Сгорает весь, без остатка, до черного пепла; а затем, словно феникс, снова возрождается из пламени.</p><p>    Огонь затухает так же быстро, как и появился, оставив после себя новые ожоги поверх старых и необычный удушающий запах сушеных цветов. Ангела всё еще бьёт мелкая дрожь: ему резко становится холодно, хотя внутри бушует пожар, но он уже молчит, снова сомкнув израненные губы. Дьявол обманчиво ласково оглаживает холодную кожу, и, то ли от болевого шока, то ли от соприкосновения холодного с горячим, по ней волнами расходятся тысячи мурашек. Он опаляет ушную раковину жарким нежным шепотом — ложными утешениями — мягко покрывает поцелуями шею и ведёт дорожку чуть ниже. Пальцы приподнимают голову за подбородок, поворачивая чуть в сторону, и мужчина пронзает кожу острыми клыками, медленно потягивая кровь. Он мог бы выпить всю жизнь из парня, но тогда удовольствие было бы слишком мимолётным и неинтересным. Желанную кровь, как и тело, нужно медленно смаковать подобно дорогому алкоголю, наслаждаясь всеми нотками вкуса.</p><p>    Вампир медленно отстраняется от шеи и берёт хрупкие, но безусловно когда-то сильные запястья, кожа на которых столь тонка, что невооруженным глазом можно разглядеть ленты синих вен. Руки подрагивают от страха и напряжения, но художник лишь слегка прикусывает их у основания кисти до первых алых капель, а затем нежно целует каждую руку. Мужчина помнит, как поочередно с садистским удовольствием ломал пальцы и выворачивал суставы до хриплых криков. Эти худые вывихнутые запястья и неестественно искривлённые фаланги выглядели пугающе и завораживающе одновременно, будто эстетика отвратительного. Для пианиста такие травмы были сущим наказанием, проклятием, и если бы не магия, то вряд ли он смог бы снова так прекрасно играть, а мужчина хотел бы однажды ещё увидеть, как бледные руки аккуратно перебегают по черным и белым клавишам, играя излюбленный им «Requiem for a dream». Вот только магия исправляет лишь физические повреждения, не исцеляя искалеченный разум.</p><p>    В самом начале холодный ангел был строптив и непокорен. Лихт старался стерпеть все пытки, сжимал губы, в итоге каждый раз прокусывая кожу на них до крови. Всё это лишь бы не закричать, лишь бы не умолять прекратить эти страдания, ведь ангелы не могут сдаться какой-то нечисти. Вот только он не сразу догадался, что перед ним истинный дьявол, который возжелал сломить и подчинить самопровозглашенного посланника рая, а затем лично подвести к обрыву и наблюдать за последним полётом — падением в его владения, после которого белоснежные крылья будут сожжены в адском пламени.</p><p>    Хиган долго думал, как же усмирить и приручить этого хрупкого, пусть и только снаружи, и непослушного ангела. Когда кто-то дрессирует животное, то поочередно использует как наказание, так и поощрение. Наказанием являлась боль. Сколько бы Лихт не терпел, но он не смог привыкнуть к этому чувству, что словно иглами впивалось в его сознание. Его пальцы ломали, конечности выворачивали, терзали всё тело, разбивая что-то внутри. Он физически уже не выдерживал. Неважно, кем он себя считал, но его тело по-прежнему было человеческим. Художник оставлял на теле пианиста новые кровоточащие раны поверх только начавших затягиваться старых, под его пальцами расцветали лепестки то розовых ожогов, то багрово-синих синяков. Он искусно работал не только своими руками, но и тонким острым лезвием — украсил бледную кожу на ключицах ветвями оливы, а затем вырезал камелию и хиганбану на тонких измученных предплечьях.</p><p>    Никто не любит боль: к этому чувству нельзя привыкнуть. Чем сильнее оно становится, тем прочнее укрепляется страх. Страх снова испытать боль; и не столь важно, сильнее она будет в этот раз или слабее. Эти чувства отключают разум, искривляют сознание, покрывают трещинами привычную реальность, пока она не разобьется на мелкие острые осколки. В случае выживание постоянное чувство тревоги, страха и ужаса будет преследовать еще довольно долгое время.</p><p>    Ангел, как бы иронично это ни звучало, сломался, когда дьявол решил подарить ему крылья, так как посчитал, что это будет куда более подходящей меткой принадлежности, чем какой-то ошейник. Ангельские крылья символизируют чистоту и свободу, только в этом случае — насильно отобранную. Хиган умело выводил их на спине, с легкостью ведя по коже маленьким лезвием, чтобы с помощью крови и тонких порезов оставить узор точнее и живее, чем если бы это было тату, сделанное искусным мастером. Художник не торопился и не отвлекался — ему не хотелось прерывать столь кропотливое создание нового шедевра. А пианисту в это время казалось, будто боль становилась неотъемлемой частью его тела, пронизывая ядовитым жалом каждую клеточку. Лишь изредка это чувство ослабевало: так организм пытался спасти своего хозяина, давая ему время на возможность спастись. Но сил больше не было. Не осталось ничего, кроме боли и страха. Только темнота, в холодных объятьях которой он смог забыться только тогда, когда последний язычок пламени потух на законченном рисунке.</p><p>    Когда боль и страх прочно и надолго укрепляются в сознании — можно начинать понемногу использовать поощрение. Чем меньше сопротивления, тем меньше боли; чем больше послушания и покорности, тем больше ласки можно получить. Простое правило. Ангел, сломленный так ненавистным им дьяволом, больше не мог сопротивляться. Внутри была только тьма, в которой поселился страх, тем самым нагнетая до предела. Поэтому он подчинился, лишь бы боли стало меньше.</p><p>    Пианист не попытался отстраниться, когда его прижали к обжигающему телу, а послушно разомкнул истерзанные губы, позволяя чужому языку медленно проскользнуть по ним и углубиться внутрь. Он не стал сопротивляться, когда горячие руки подхватили его и затем уложили на мягкую и белую, словно вырванные крылья, ткань. Лихт даже не шелохнулся, когда Хиган навис над его измученным телом. Только прикрыл глаза, потому что не смог бы выдержать кровавый взгляд, в котором алым пламенем полыхал адский огонь. Он просто хотел бы забыться в объятьях темноты, чтобы больше не чувствовать ни страха, ни боли. Поэтому, когда чужие губы коснулись его шеи и плавно стали скользить вниз, он лишь медленно выдохнул, падая прямо в ненавистную когда-то тьму, без единого проблеска…</p><p><br/>
     ̶в̶ ̶е̶г̶о̶ ̶р̶у̶к̶и̶</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>На самом деле изначально планировалась...nc с сексом...да, но для меня секс описать гораздо сложнее, поэтому вышло лишь с маааленьким намеком на него в конце, но зато я доволен работой (пока что)</p><p>А вообще немного странно, что практически нет работ, где шипперят Хигана с кем-то из пары жадности (или с двумя сразу), надо это исправлять! Ну серьезно, как после такой эпичной арки и битвы их можно не шипперить (старик же чертовски горяч, причем в прямом смысле)?!<br/>На самом деле было сложно что-то писать по этому пейрингу, т.к. я его очень люблю, но контента не нахожу. Ну, надеюсь, на хейт не нарвусь. Все-таки, все мы адекватные люди и, надеюсь, умеем хотя бы терпимо относиться к чужим шиппам)</p><p>P.S. Изначально вместо Requiem for a dream была La Campanella, эдакая отсылочка к аниме. Обожаю это произведение (от беты: о да, тоже обожаю и учу) , пусть для многих пианистов и их рук это сущий ад. Но бета сказала, что лучше заменить на что-то более подходящее под настрой текста. Выбрать было сложно, переслушала и Листа, и Шопена, и Глинку (что только Сатан не кидал), но в итоге сошлись мы на реквиеме, уф XD</p><p>Коллаж к работе - https://vk.com/dsalj?w=wall-150486615_800<br/>К посту с ним также прикреплена музыка, которая служить атмосферной составляющей текста. Чуть выше пост с музыкой, которая не подходит по атмосфере, но в некоторых моментах выражает мои хэды на этот пейринг (дарк версию, как здесь).<br/>https://vk.com/dsalj - группа автора</p><p>Спасибо Queenki (https://ficbook.net/authors/1587438) за редактирование текста.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>